Version Notes
V.0.3.1 * Brazilian Nut spawn rate increased, allowing easier access to fishing rods. * Fixed - Stingrays were absent in shallow rivers * Fixed - Disappearing river in left top corner of the map * Fixed - Missing fishing skill in notebook * Fixed - Fishing Rod's rope has wrong positioning if player press F while casting * Fixed - Tutorial rope cutscene V.0.3.0 - Water Update New Stuff: New Animals: * Angelfish * Discus fish * Black caiman * Mystery snail * Prawn * Red crab New Features: * New Map Area * Swimming & Diving * Fishing & Fishing Rods * New loading screens * Death Reason added to death screen * New Fish Trap * New Prawn Trap * New Fishing Rod Trap * New Challenge Fisherman Rebalanced difficulty levels: A Walk In The Park * Peaceful mode with no hostile attacks. You can still walk into danger by yourself. Recommended for players who want to focus on building and exploring. Welcome To The Jungle * Balanced survival experience. Recommended for all players. Green Hell * Enemies are more hostile, sanity penalties are increased. Recommended for survival experts. Changes: * Passing out while in water cause drowning * Cosmetic changes in player animation * Fish behaviour improved * Stingray does deal damage and apply poison when stepped on * Difficulty description added * Rash now blocks healing * Rash now last longer * Standing in anthill or nest will kill the player now * Fish have been re-distributed in water sources * Water sources has been adjusted to swimming * New Creepy Jar Member added to game credits :) Fixed: * Fixed - Crafted arrows was disappearing if not touched * Fixed - Sometimes game blocks spawning some of items and plants * Fixed - It is not possible to kill fishes by using melee weapons * Fixed - Fish acting as a life when taken from spear by mouse * Fixed - Ghost double up when Player save game during construction and load it * Fixed - Missing working water in some pounds * Fixed - Player is able to put ember on crafting table * Fixed - Improper low stamina animation when jumping with bow without arrow * Fixed - Hut Shelter setting up * Fixed - Weight of pod and shell fixed * Fixed - Last two leaves in Palm Roof are very hard to place * Fixed - Instead of dying from infection Player become blocked * Fixed - Time is not speeded up when Player is holding any kind of weapon/tool while sleeping * Fixed - Player is not able to recover if he passed out next to anthill with low health * Fixed - Missing FX when drinking water from pond * Fixed - Sometimes sound of harvesting animal isn't played * Fixed - missing ambient sounds in some places on map * Fixed - Jumping in water sound * Fixed - Missing info about parasites stacks * Fixed - Eaten infolog overlaps * Fixed - Missing icon when picking up fish from the trap * Fixed - Random save slot instead chosen one is overwritten upon creating new game * Fixed - Player may get stuck on sleep screen after loading a save if he died while sleeping * Fixed - If Player dies in survival game and chooses game saved on Day 1 of tutorial he spawns in after-tutorial game with crate in hands * Few graphic improvements * Many performance fixes V.0.2.1 New stuff: * New Sickness - Insomnia * Wet and Dry seasons * Notepad - Indicators reminding of new entries * Backpack - additional slot for blades. Changes: * Rain - different sound when player is in shelter. * Sleeping progress starts after fade out. * Mixed multiple sounds of cut leaves touching ground. * Information about how many items needs to be placed in ghost. * Changed VO when insects bite player. * Louder vomiting sound. * Load game no longer is present in challenge mode Fixes: * Cooking slots - adjusted position of lager items * Torches now deal damage to AI * Fog now affects animal's fur * Hitting hidden turtle now keep him scared * Multiple roofs now can’t be placed on each other * Disappearing spear while exhausted - fixed * Player can’t catch worm while sleeping on Log and Bamboo Log Bed * Proceed Meat can be eaten after decay time as fresh if eaten directly from construction - fixed. * Harvested Stone does not make FX when thrown to water - fixed. * Player had difficulties with walking under frame buildings during constructing - fixed. * Ropes in frame ghosts are too hard to insert - fixed. * Info about built construction overflows from the screen - fixed. * Palm roof on Bamboo Frame remains after destroying Frame - fixed. * Near-death state grunts are present in a new game - fixed. * Click on Resume in pause menu cause the Bow to shoot - fixed. * Cut plants are re-spawning when the scene is reloaded. -fixed * Smoker cannot be placed under the Building Frame - fixed. * Weapon Rack can’t be destroyed- fixed. * Construction no longer can be destroyed via shooting from Bow at it * Broken cooking slots fixed. * Infolog now show proper informations after drinking infusions * Fish on spear no longer can be destroyed * Missing info about parasites stacks.- fixed. * Sounds of falling body during passout. - fixed. * Game crashes when pressed G while holding heavy object - fixed * UI fixes. * Tons of arrows killing performance - fixed. * Animal animations fixed * Localization fixes. * Save game fixes. * Number of crashes fixed * A lot of optimizations fixes. V.0.2.0 - Animal Update New stuff: * Modular shelters * New plants * New challenge - Hunter (Hunt down listed animals) * New constructions - Stands (Wood storage) New Animals: * Armadillo * Armadillo three banded * Bats * Brazilian Wandering Spider * Caiman Lizard * Puma * Toucan * Red Footed Tortoise Changes: * Constructions can be destroyed by player * Fire can be extinguished by spilling water on it * Scorpion no longer can be harvested, body can be cooked * Pass out, now correctly work as sleeping on the ground * Venom poison time indicator added on HUD * New Voice Over when starting fire * Harvesting animals now requires blade. * Kindling now can be used in fire tool via expand menu * Improved sounds of animals * Getting injury removes leeches * Different sounds for flies for carcass and wasp Fixed: * Weight of various items * Player stucks when crafting during starting fire * Some constructions on map not blocking rain * Water sources player was unable to drink from * After harvesting player crouching * Some dressing wasn’t working on wounds * Issues with loading saved games * Dialogs position on wide screen. * Backpack blinking while watch is active * AI spawn * Items position in hand corrected. * Fixed collisions with number of objects. * Road visuals * After reading a note in Tent text shows when pressing R anywhere in game * Getting worms when sleeping on hammock * Missing panic sound when animal is in snare trap * Small fire snap to stone ring which is under construction * StoneRing does not increase the length of burning of Small Fire. * Few items position in backpack. * After respawning Player seems to find less items * Multiple construction ghosts can be placed on top of each other * starting fire cancel by pressing Q just before the end block animation * Items targeting under constructions * Fixed some sounds not reacting on options sliders. * Lod ranges fixed for number of models * Drop option added for fire in hands; * Throwing up animation doesn't work when backpack is opened * Performance fixes * Localization fixes * Number of crash fixed * Crash on exit game V.0.1.4 Fixed: Backpack issue with widescreen (21:10,21:9) Also we added new Languages: * Japanese * Korean * Thai * Vietnamese * Czech * Swedish V.0.1.3 New stuff: * Wide screen support for (21:10,21:9) * Key bindings * Blocked places that allows to leave the map * Expand Menu systematized (always same order) * Improved hit reactions * Improved visuals of leeches * Hint reminding why fire starting failed * Speed of sanity drops now depends on difficulty * Player now starts with full stats on survival mode * Low nutritions no longer block healing process and drain condition * Worms, leeches and rash no longer block healing process * Decreased palm leaf numbers in raffia tree, it's easier to pick up dry leafs now. Fixed: * Food processors should work properly when you walk away * Fire should work properly when you walk away * Pink material of some soups. * Decay timer no longer resets after loading game * Cooking timer no longer resets after loading game * Sometime when sleeping time wasn't moving * Fire snapping to stone ring * Small fire should work under rack/smoker * Animation bugs, when attacked by insects * Blocking with spear animation * Egg spoiling time * No more stick blades in the air after loading the game * Rains stopped after new year * Bugs with cooking slots * Animation blocks in case when you get hit while crafting * Carrying Log position * Weapon disappearing when getting hit * Weapon icon not disappearing when weapon is destroyed * Items dropping on the ground when crafting * Lack of collision with metal grill * Fx position on bamboo filter * Bamboo bridge collisions * Feather material * Small localisation bugs * Maggots in soups no longer drop under terrain. * Heavy objects disappearing when crafting * Missing food poison tooltips * Spear block when fishing * Jaguar animations * Small UI fixes * Coconut bidon size * Sounds in case when you come back to main menu with low sanity. * Peacock bass position in backpack * Smaller UI adjustments * Other smaller bugs V.0.1.2 New language are now available: * Polish Below is the list of changes: * Crash after loading game with meat on smoker - fixed * Game save - difficulty change itself - fixed * Added options to invert mouse Y * Added mouse sensitivity options * Infinite wormhole healing time - fixed * Missing maggots on wound after loading game - fixed * Night time increased, time no longer speeds up * Leeches now occur less frequently but in larger numbers * Leeches sanity numbers reworked, giving player time to act * Message when drinking from coconut bowl - fixed * Squares in backpack display - fixed * Drinking from empty bowl - fixed * Invisible larvas on tree stump - fixed * Invisible eggs - fixed * Bird nest on tree - fixed * Jeep model - fixed * Disappearing Fruits - fixed * Outline on dry leaves - fixed * Bamboo long stick can now be chopped into bamboo sticks * Charcoal weight - fixed * Quassia amara infusion now heals fever properly * Fish no longer should disappear when backpack is full * Some of the items spawning in the air - fixed * Added new animation when player is out of stamina in combat * Heavy objects are now droped without delay * Blocking in starting fire animation - fixed * Now you cannot throw without stamina * Hallucination could take more than 1 hit - fixed * Picking up items with bow in hand - fixed * AI are now easier to hit through plants * Thrown weapons shouldn’t fly into space now * After killing “hallucination” with arrow it no longer remains in the air * Item dropping on the ground when crafting- fixed * Missing (words) font in chinese language - fixed * Text wrapping in chinese language - fixed * Small fixes in many languages * New audio options * Default game volume is now quieter * Sound sliders now set proper volume * Sounds that wasn't affected by sound volume - fixed * Parrots sounds are less aggressive * Many bugs with options volume * Black screen instead of loading screen - fixed * AI Attacks restored on hard difficulty * Less hallucination attacks on low sanity * Hallucination attacks now occurs on lower sanity level * Main menu buttons fixes * Game version added in main menu V.0.1. New languages are now available: * Chinese traditional * Chinese simplified * Portuguese * Portuguese(Brazilian) * Russian HotFix changes: * Notebook text scale issue should be fixed * Sanity notifications are now displayed along with cause of loss * Worm under skin texture reworked, so it’s easier to spot * Random Tribe attacks are temporary disabled, as their where ruining the experience for many. They will be reworked in future updates. (Hallucinations will still occurs) * Fixed popup text when trying to load a game * Fixing missing letters in French,Italian,Spanish. Category:Gameplay